This invention relates to a holding device for sealed cable insertion through enclosure walls, having a holding plate with several cable lead-through openings, which can be mounted on the enclosure wall also having cable lead-through openings, and an elastic sealing plate, which in the mounted state is located between the holding plate and the enclosure wall, having pre-manufactured cable perforation points in true alignment with the cable lead-through openings.
In such a holding device, which is known for example from CH 688 012, a flexible plate is placed between a retainer plate and a counter plate, whereby these three plates are secured on a housing wall by means of a flange. After sealed insertion of the cable, it is pulled back slightly, so that the area of the flexible plate surrounding the cable is pulled into the retainer plate lead-through opening having a smaller diameter, where it gets jammed. This provides the desired cable strain relief and at the same time sealing off of the cable lead-through.
The disadvantage of the known holding device is, on the one hand, that the strain relief is only effective for a very specific cable cross-section, so that cables with different cross-sections necessitate a very complicated arrangement including an exact adjustment of the openings with the respective cable cross-sections. Once such a holding device is installed only the originally intended cables can be used. A further disadvantage is that after the cable gets jammed, it cannot be pulled out backwards; for example, if the wrong cable was inserted accidentally. Finally, the known holding device is complicated and awkward to manufacture and mount, due to the high number of required plates, which also has cost disadvantages.